Nico Ramirez
Nico Ramirez is the Blue Stone Ranger, and a chaotic Ranger who fought anyone he felt was a threat in the battle between Lothor and Ninja Storm. Biography Nico's father abandoned his family when Nico was ten, an event Nico never speaks of. His mother Luciana, who works as a secretary for a mine near Castle Ridge, raised him alone as well as she could, although she and Nico were only ever on speaking terms. Nico entered the Terra Academy on the recommendation of another student, who'd gotten into a scrap with Nico and nearly been beaten. Unfortunately, Nico continued to fight with his fellow students on and off the sparring court, even damaging the school building occasionally. In fact, Sensei Blackfeather was mere seconds away from expelling him when Lothor attacked. Blackfeather left the room, and Nico stole the Stone Ninja Morpher, fleeing into the mountains. He managed to avoid several of Korassil's patrols and reached home, only to be attacked by a waiting Mommy Longlegs. Morphing for the first time, Nico defeated her. Later, Nico called upon his Zord to hold off Korassil's new giant monster, Malwaria, and succeeded in destroying the giant mosquito. As he headed for home, he was intercepted by an unknown Silver Ranger, who pushed him to help rescue victims of the monster's attack. Tired though he was, Nico eventually did, demorphing on the last job to keep his Mom in the dark about his Ranger identity. He did end up having to explain some of what had happened to her, though she was skeptical. On his way out to try to find out more about the Silver Ranger, Nico discovered Phantasmagoria attacking the city. However, as he attacked with his Zord, it went out of control, infected by Malwaria's earlier attack. Thrown out of the cockpit, Nico faced Phantasmagoria on the ground, destroying it as the Silver Ranger's Tigerzord pinned his out-of-control Zord. The next day, as the Shinobi Ranger helped him repair his Zord, Nico was called back home to meet Sensei Blackfeather. His old teacher tried to convince him to surrender, but Nico refused, and Blackfeather hinted that Korassil would go after his family. Nico arrived too late to stop Alex from capturing his mother, though he was able to rescue her in the following fight. Trying to get into a bar, Nico was befriended by Alex out-of-morph, and the Black Ranger planted seeds of doubt about his partnership with Chris. They clashed in the fight with Crystalis, and eventually decided to no longer work as a team. They teamed up a few times to take down monsters, but as the attacks moved further and further away from Castle Ridge, Nico grew reluctant to help. After a fight with the Solar Samurai, Nico was attacked by several fellow Terra Academy students in rapid succession. Master Giry announced that they intended to have one of their students duel him for his morpher, and with no other choice, Nico accepted. That night, he had a veiled conversation with Alex about the problem, and Alex suggested he demonstrate whatever he'd done to get the morpher in the first place, since he'd beaten them to do it. Nico did: at the duel the next day, he threw in several illegal moves to knock his opponent down. When the others protested, he pointed out that they'd all gotten themselves captured by following the rules when the space ninjas wouldn't. Silenced, Terra Academy let him leave with his morpher. After Chris left town to fight the Solar Samurai again, Alex dropped by, surprising Nico. He started questioning Nico about his Ranger-related abilities, and eventually revealed that not only did he know everything, but he was the Black Ranger. The two fought and Nico lost, but his mother managed to knock Alex down at the last minute. As the two recovered, however, Alex slipped through a shadow and overpowered them both, promising "something special" for their interference. By the time Chris returned to Castle Ridge, Nico was dead, his mother had been hospitalized and his house had burnt down. Personality Nico is something of a bully, pushing others around and trying to be irritating unless he means business. When he is serious, he is blunt and stubborn, and at all times he is a man of few words. Arsenal *Stone Claws *Bobcat Blades Power Sphere *Cougarzord Appearance Nico is of Hispanic descent, green-eyed and with messy black hair that just covers his ears, one of which is pierced. Trivia *Significant portions of this character, including his surname, were created as an OC submission to WolfsbaneX's Power Rangers: Fan Force, but when that author decided to cancel the fic, Nico was retooled for this one. *At one point, Nico was supposed to find out that his mother had actually kicked his father out, not been abandoned. The villains would have provided this information, and as they'd intended, he'd have gone looking for his father only to discover that Mr. Ramirez was just as much of a lowlife as his mother had said. See Also Naoko Hideki - his Sentai counterpart